Max's crazy lust filled adventures
by Creeply
Summary: List of unconnected three shots. Max/Gwen. Hard Lemon/Smut. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon, sooner if there are reviews. This is a Max/Gwen one shot. Unconnected to anything. Lemon. All aged up. Review.**

Max grumped through the forest in the slightly misty air. He pulled at the stupid mask but it was pretty well attached, he had no idea what those idiots from the Woodscouts had put into this thing to make it stick to him so well, but it had worked too well.

He swore up a storm that was muffled from the stupid rubber monster mask. He had stubbed his toe on an exposed tree root as he trudged through the dreary forest. He currently had no shoes, no socks, no pants, no shirt, no underwear...you get the fucking idea he was naked and wandering around in the woods covered in sticks and burs and probably a dozen different ticks in the middle of the night.

He growled as he grabbed the mask and tried to pull as hard as he could. He let out even more swears that just became even more unintelligeable as he pulled at his hair and skin.

He could hardly see anything out of the stupid eye holes either, at least he could breath a bit, and luckily enough he was not going crazy off of glue fumes. He probably would have died if this was the toxic stuff.

He frowned and wiggled the dumb thing a bit more. Max was twisting and jerking and making a ruckus before he felt his grip slip and the ground give out beneath him. He gasped and shouted all the way down the incredibly shallow fall before he sat up and shook his head.

"Shit! SHIT! SHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!" Finally he was just howling at the heavens. He didn't even know why those jackasses were still doing this obnoxious teenage shit! This wasn't even hazing or anything! It was kidnapping assault and battery! He should sue those assholes for what they did to him!

He was a camp counselor now god damn it! An adult! He would be able to drink soon! He had to look after a bunch of stupid fucking kids who were running all over the place like they were tiny hellions! He didn't have time to worry about all of the douche baggy rivalry that these woodscouts still held for the Camp Campbell campers. And frankly he didn't give a shit!

But of course that weasely greasy snot nosed twink Pikeman just needed to kidnap him and drag him through the woods to their weird (And weirdly empty, Max had expected there to be much more Woodscouts to be there, but the place pretty much looked abandonded at this point.) camp to be stripped naked, partially shaved, have mud and sticks rubbed on him and then to have a stupid mask probably permanently glued to his face and head.

They had only let him go after they had managed to work his pants free and ignore all of his cursing and yelling.

Max managed a small smile at that thought. All of this was almost fucking worth it. Just to see the look on their faces when they saw just what he was packing between his legs. Everyone seemed to get incredibly disheartened after that and let him go. Max even thought he heard a few of them crying as he left. They didn't return his pants and he was on the other side of the lake.

But still he got to see them all amazed at the size of his dick. And probably also confirm that they were all much smaller. Max scratched at his cheek before rubbing harder through the mask. They had shoved a sock in his mouth and ducktaped his mouth closed but that hadn't stopped him. He had worked enough of it free so that he could actually work out sounds.

And what he was mostly working out was a shit ton of annoyed swearing and gasping.

"Well fuck. Shit. God damn. Mother fucking bastards. I should burn that camp to the ground. No one would stop me." He managed to mutter out. He looked up at the sky and scanned it a bit, he was completely lost and he could not see dick with all of the clouds and heavy covering from the steaming hills. Nikki probably would have been able to find her way back to the campers, or just become some sort of a wildling princess with plenty of animals to do her bidding.

That girl could not be stopped, which was actually sort of surprising that she got engaged to a guy like Niel. Then again the young brainiac did managed to find ways to focus her destructive output so that she would actually use her strange otherworldly powers of harnassing nature, having never ending staminia and being very nearly invincible to 'good' use.

Max was sort of pissed off that neither of them could make it to the camp to counsel with him, but then again he didn't hold it against them. It wasn't like he was never going to see them again. It would just take a little while before he saw them next.

In fact Camp Campbell had changed drastically over the past few years, David had become more then just the head counselor but now also ran about twenty other camps nearby that did similiar things that Camp Campbell did, it was good money and he seemed to fucking love it. The outdoors loving weirdo. Which left Max and Gwen to do the daily running of the camp.

Gwen was still at the camp, much to her overall anger and irritation, she was hoping to have left for better places by now, but she was still just acting as a glorified babysitter to a bunch of snot nosed delinquints who didn't listen to her. Which drove her right up the fucking wall, in her own words.

Max's breath caught in his throat as he heard a rustle in the bushes close by. He slowly stood up and gulped as he debated just what he should do at this moment. If he was lucky then it was just a bear. If he was unlucky then it was going to be that stupid weirdly immortal platypus that always had it in for him. If he was really really really fucking unlucky then it was going to be one of the campers, probably one of the kids, and then he would get slapped with a restraining order for being a fucking weirdo running around the woods in the buck with a mask on.

He really didn't want to start his twenties in prison. He slowly stood up and gulped waiting for his fate to hit him over the head and totally fuck him over like he was used to. It was starting to drizzle slightly and he shivered in the cold.

The bushes rattled some more as something absolutely enormous moved through it and then crashed down towards him. Gwen stood for a moment with a flashlight that she was repeatedly hitting and growling under her breath. Her raincoat was too small and compact, it looked like it belonged to some of the younger campers.

"Motherfucker! Piece of shit never works!" She growled as she hit it until it finally turned on. She frowned and covered her eyes to gaze through the dark and the light rain coming down.

"Alright now what the hell is out here at this time of...OH MY GOD!" She shouted in surprise as she almost dropped the flashlight at what she saw before her. Some...creature! Who was absolutely hung! "Oh my god." She said the thirst for a nice big firm cock clear in her voice.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Max said as he covered his cock and balls as best as he could, blushing underneath all of the rubber and other shit. She just looked him up and down and licked her lips. She turned around as a snapped twig issued through the night. She looked behind herself at him and then back the way that they had come.  
"Ah fuck it. You only live once." She said casaully as she turned around and grabbed his hand before starting to run through the forest, pulling a still very confused young man after her. Max looked around where they were going. He was honestly as surprised and shocked as Gwen had been, he considered himself sort of lucky that it was her who had ran into him instead of say one of the campers.

Still he was starting to get a sinking feeling about what she might be thinking. He knew Gwen...and she was sort of a complete horn dog, it didn't help that she had trouble finding a good guy to fuck regularily. Which meant that she probably spent a bit too much time reading erotica and making erotica and masturbating on her days off. It just got her flustered instead of actually laid.

Max couldn't help it and found his eyes slowly drifting down to her ass. She really did have a super nice butt, it was big and had a bit of bounce to it. It didn't look like it belonged on a thirty year old. She had not seemed to age at all since he first met her when he was a kid. Actually...if he was being honest she was actually sort of super hot, stacked, with smooth cocoa skin and a lovely smile and bright slightly mischevious eyes.

He gulped as they got close to a cave, her hypntocially swinging hips had put him into a trance.

"Alright uh...hot stuff...Jesus christ Gwen you god damn cornball." She muttered to herself as they arrived at a small cave. It might have a small entrance but it had a huge interior with plenty of space to move around.  
"We can hide in here until the rain passes. And uh...Just hang out...So do you have a name?" She was blushing slightly and rocking on the balls of her feet as they squatted onto the dirty stone floor. Max rolled his eyes behind the very obvious fucking mask. Of course Gwen would be a monster fucker, why was he not surprised?

He attempted to talk but the fucking sock that was shifting in the mask covered his mouth and it just came out garbled again. Gwen looked at him questioningly before she slowly shivered and rubbed her arms. Max shivered as well, the cave was pretty dark and cold. He rubbed his arms vigirously before he finally sighed. He knew enough about wilderness survival to know that they were doing this wrong. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Gwen. Her eyes widened and she shivered again, but from the blush across her face Max could tell it was for an entirely different reason.

She rubbed up against him and he gulped himself when he felt her large full C cup breasts rub against him. She had very pretty tits, he gulped, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt.

"Oh my christ what the fuck am I doing?" He thought, but he was pretty chilly and the two of them cuddling like this, slightly spooned together was the fastest way to get warm.  
"Ah...What's the matter there? Cold?" Gwen said as she rubbed her thighs together. She had no idea what she was doing...but if she had to take a guess it was probably something that she wouldn't regret, it had been so so so so so so so so long since she got her pussy absolutely obliterated...and if she was being honest she was sort of hoping that he would go absolutely wild on her. She needed it! She needed a nice firm fucking!

And if she was being perfectly honest with herself she sort of liked the idea of getting fucked by a monster, monsters had bigger dicks then humans, after all that was just common sense. And this monster was absolutely packing! It was like the length of her arm! And the width of her wrist.

Max nodded as Gwen turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around his torso. Max was pretty proud about his body, he had slowly filled out over the years, getting some abs and biceps and some pretty good muscles. Nothing massive, he was still a scrawny little fuck, but he was a little stronger then the average guy, and he looked pretty hot too.

"I know how to get you all warmed up." Gwen said breathlessly looking into the dark eyes of this strange monster that had basically swept her off her feet. Max gulped as he thought about what she was implying. He rubbed against her. He tried to speak, attempted to say no...after all she was older then him...and they were coworkers...and it wasn't like she actually knew that it was him...

But within a second there was the sound of wet clothes being peeled off and he gulped in amazement. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and they were like warm globes of pleasure pressed against him, her nipples pressed needfully against his chest. He gasped and arched his back, his cock began to fill up with need, the blood going straight to his boner and making his mind stupid.

"Oh christ." He mumbled out, it sounded more like a growl of pleasure.  
"Oh the warming hasn't even started yet." She said breathlessly, her hair was out of it's wet ponytail and she slowly began to descend his chest, stopping for a second to admire his abs until she got to his dick. He gulped as she wrapped her fairly decent breasts around his cock. He gasped and moved his slowly firming cock up and down, she pinched her own nipples with a moan. She had gone so long without a good dick to work her magic on! And that was starting to drive her up the wall! She was pent up! Almost going crazy with desire!

She gasped and moaned, her tongue peeking out as she started to tease his dick. She had spent too much time around little kids lately, now she needed a man...monster! A monster shaft, something to spend herself on, to relax upon, to go crazy for. She licked and slurped around it as if it was a melting ice cream cone. She moaned and gasped as he shifted and pressed his need and desire against her face. She popped out her lips and finally pulled away with a smile.

"Oh no hot stuff. Weren't not going to just waste all of that hot meat on my lips. We're going to put it to good use." Max gulped as she moved forward aggressively, he had never seen this side of her before, it was honestly pretty intimidating. She was pretty thirsty, aggressively horny, he was almost absolutely horrified.

But on the other side he had also been surrounded by kids all summer too...and he needed some pussy. She rested her palms against his shoulders and gripped firmly as she began to shift and move her hips upwards, her pussy lips were practically dripping with absolutely unfiltered desire. She reached down between them and took his cock head before slowly, gradualy, painstakingly taking his shaft and slipping it into her dripping wet eager snatch.

Max groaned and let out another string of swear words to describe the hot, wet, tight, slightly pulsing pussy that was wrapped around his entire cock. She had taken his entire length in one go! She didn't want to mess around here! She wanted to get fucked! Completely and utterly wrecked! Even if she had to make the first few moves and take him into her herself!

She groaned and gasped and thrashed against him, her orgasm was coming in fast and strong, after all she had not taken a dick this big in a long time if...ever! And she wanted to get as much pleasure as possible! Gwen was soon a moaning groaning mess as she slide up and down his cock, her legs were squeezing his hips and her tongue was hanging out. He was hitting all of her pleasure points! Dancing across her pussy lips before delving into the very depths of her body! She had never gotten a pounding like this before!

She gasped and groaned and humped against him, attempting to break herself against his large and strong and utterly mind breaking cock! She groaned as he throbed and twisted and twitched inside of her.

She then gasped as he finally seemed to get the hint. Max gripped her thighs and gave her ass a firm spank before he practically leapt up and pushed her to her back, he spread her legs to get some better angle of entry and started to thrust with reckless abandonment, he groaned and grasped as much of her as posisble. Sweat was starting to fill up the stupid mask. He wondered absentmindedly just what it looked like, he had not gotten a clear view of it before. And he was vaguely curious just what those douchebags had slapped onto him.

It must have been something pretty out there yet simultaneously realistic enough to get into Gwen's pants. Or to get the hot ass spicy looking woman out of them. He groaned, her pussy was insanely nice! It was tight and seemed to stretch with every thrust as if her body was made out of rubber! And he knew that this was probably just going to be a one time thing and he was intending to go all out! No holding back! no mercy!

He was going to pound her into next week!

The two found themselves rolling over the cave floor. Gwen gripping him, scratching his back, losing herself to the pleasure as her orgasmss began to rush across her. They were in missionary, doggy style, they experimented with every possible and conceievable fucking position. Max found himself on the bottom, on top, screwing her from behind like an eager breeding bitch, he found himself slapped to his back with her fingernails digging against his nipples. He was spanking her ass as he pressed her face first against the stone wall, or holding her up and making a permanent stain from all of her back sweat as he held her up to the wall.

His cock hardly seemed to leave her pussy! He didn't want to leave her cunt! It was just too comfortable! Tight and soft and warm and inviting! With just the right amount of give and take! She was gasping and groaning and the cave was slowly getting filled to the brim with the echoes of their lovemaking. They moaned and groaned and gapsed and thrashed, their hands and arms exploring every inch of their lovers bodies. They were entwined. Their legs hooked together.

Max groaned as his probably seventh orgasm rose up to explode out of him. He was howling now as Gwen's eyes crossed and she was little more then an eagerly orgasming wreck of a woman, completely filled with his thick creamy seed. The two groaned and their foreheads touched and the light began to fade as their fainted. Literally fucking themselves to exhaustion and unconsciousness.

Max woke many hours later, the weather had cleared and he was spooning her, his cock slightly pulsing and plugging up her dripping wet cum soaked pussy. He gasped and pulled out making the older camp counselor moan in desire and wiggle, wanting that nice firm shaft back inside of her well fucked over pussy. Max gulped and looked around. He scratched his head before feeling the mask give way.

He pulled it off and looked down at Gwen. He sniffed the air. Beneath all of the ripe smell of ssex was the smell of wood burning. Crap the psychos at the camp must have started a fire.

He stood up looked down at the sleeping Gwen, gave her cheek a kiss and sprinted out of there. Leaving her with just the mask, a satisfied expression on her face, and enough cum inside of her to almost instantly knock her up. Which the two would only realize many weeks later.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Other things updated faster if there are reviews too. All aged up. Hopefully more lemons coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Still a max/Gwen unrelated one shot. Next thing up soon. all aged up.**

"What a nice young man you are! Helping your stepmother out like that!" Max and Gwen stiffened at the vaguely veiled comment. The two looked at each other for a few moments and then at the bitch that was talking.

She was a sort of friend of Gwens. Jen. She was snooty, uptight and just downright creepy sometimes, she downright hated Gwen and was not too silent on the matter. And the feeling was entirely mutual.

Gwen ground her teeth as she forced out a smile and a small chuckle towards the woman that she absolutely hated with every fiber of her being. She wasn't Max's stepmother, she was his adopted mom, and it had only been for a few years at this point. And really...there lives had been so much different compared to any other rational mother son relationship.

* * *

They weren't entirely even sure when it started but at some point when Max turned eighteen and was completely and utterly legal they had fallen in love. And it was a strange feeling, they had started with tiny things. Holding hands, cooking together, doing chores, and then it had slowly grown. He would sometimes shower with her, their kisses would last just a little while longer then was natural, and then one day they probably went right over the line.

She used to be a single mother with a very old adopted son. But on his birthday when he came into her room and climbed into bed with her and snuggled up giving her a deep tongue fueled kiss they both knew that whatever they had been before was now officially fucking over.

And a brand new exciting life had begun. They didn't even need words for it, they just needed to touch, to kiss, to let their hands wander and for the knowledge that at least they had the dark night to cover themselves with.

They could deal with the morning and all of it's consequences in the morning.

Max reached across her, it was relatively warm so she was only wearing panties and a tshirt, not even a bra or anything. He was just in his boxers. The blanket's felt heavy on top of them but the warmth that they provided was just too nice to give up so they left them firmly on. Max reached across her nice perky butt and let his hand rest casaully on her hips. He didn't even know if he wanted to go any farhter, after all any more and it would become real and their actions would have no going back.

Gwen moaned as she rubbed her hands across his firm chiseled chest, she had no idea when she had first started toying with the idea of having him all for herself. But it was a good idea and she was proud of it. She looked into his eyes, the darkness kept the both of them in almost complete suspense. But then they leaned forwards together. They did not need words, their mouths were for other things. More important personal things.

Their tongues darted out and began playing with each other. Their hands entwined and their fingers meshed. Max soon found himself on top of her, his hips grinding slowly and passionately against her. His eyes closed in shock as pleasure flowed through him, so much pleasure that it was almost painful. And he knew that if they waited any longer they would both be destroyed. They panted and gasped, a long line of spit kept the two connected as Max blinked helplessly down at her.

She licked her lips, she had known him for so long...in all honesty she had sort of given up on happiness and finding a soul mate. Finding someone to spend the rest of her life with. If only she had known that she had to be patient and wait just a few short years...she found comfort in that. She put a finger to his mouth to shush him. Neither of them were going to talk tonight. They had no need for it. She brought her hands down between them and touched the front of his slowly tenting boxers, she cupped his cock and ran her fingers up and down his shaft.

Those fingers had been inside of her earlier that day pretending that they were the real thing. She groaned and bit her lip before she raised a leg and wrapped it around his hips. They gasped as they began to rut softly agaisnt each other, his massive member was giving her covered pussy lips a pleasure that she had only dreamed of. She gasped and arched her back before shivering and shuddering in shock.

He however was far from even starting. His own hands rolled down her sides and paused over the swell of her breasts. He ran his thumbs across her large eager erect nipples and gave them a little press. He gasped and arched himself against her spasming hips.

The two gulped as they finally rested their hands upon the lips of the others underwear. It had just been fun petting so far, playful teasing, getting the other as excited as possible, nothing harmful in that. But after this it would be two adults breaking into a taboo, knowedgeably engaging in their carnal animalistic lust for all to see.

They blinked. Gwen smiled and nodded encouragingly at him. He gulped his throat dry and his fingers shaking as he found the strings along the side and slowly undid the knots, pulling her slightly damp desire filled thong off of her quivering lower lips. Max felt his cock bounce from it's prison and slap casaully against her taut little belly. It was eager to get fucked. They were eager to get fucked, and they could not going to hold themselves back anymore.

They knew that this was crossing a line. And they were happy to skip over that line as long as they were hand in hand and cock in pussy the entire time. Max moved a little, arched his back, gripped his shaft and adjusted himself. Gwen held her thighs open and winked sauciliy as he pushed forwards and engulfed himself within her with one smooth thrust.

They gasped together and rested their foreheads together. His normal strict stoci angry face was relaxed for the first time in his life. Gwen moaned as her normally high libido was finally getting the fucking that she so desperately craved. The two gasped and began to grunt and groan against each other, his cock pulled out just enough to leave her gasping and eager for more. He felt as if his entire shaft from his cock head all the way down to the depths of his balls were on fire, with a nice soft pleasureable fire that was giving him the needed energy to move harder and faster.

He gripped her thighs and hips and pressed into her again. Gwen moaned as she felt her tshirt begin to get worked up her body, soon it was right at the swell of her breasts held back only by her stubborn nipples that finally popped free and released them to the air. The two gasped as her breasts bounced hypnotizingly. Max groaned and gasped and pumped harder and faster, their lovemaking was soft and tender and desperate all rolled up into one thing.

They groaned in unison as they felt their orgasms overtake them. They had snuck up on the brand new couple, neither had expected it at all. And when it washed over them they were almost paralyzed with pleasure. Max felt his dick begin to twitch as her pulsing pussy wrapped around him like a cobra and eagerly squeezed him for every last drop of cum that he was worth.

They gasped and thrashed as Max rolled over and found himself on his back, he got to look up into her beautiful face as she blushed and cupped his head before bringing their lips together again for an eager kiss. They pressed into it, his cum was dribbling back down his dick and making a mess of her bed sheets. Or their bedsheets as they knew intimately that he was going to be moving in by the end of the night. Now and forever, they would not be able to spend a night alone, they would need to be wrapped within the others arms or else they would go insane.

Insane with lust, insane with love, insane with desire.

Gwen began to slowly and serenly move her hips up and down his cock, taking her time. Enjoying herself, not too fast and not too slow. She almost wondered if this was a dream, after all he was so beautiful, and she was so much older then him...and they were actually making love while he hit all of her pleasure spots! She gasped and shivered and Max moaned, they almost seemed perfectly in sync! They orgasm at the same time yet again!

The love making was soft, beautiful and peaceful, the two of them felt as if they were floating in a strange dream state the entire time, and they could not wait for more! They twisted and turned with Max cream pieing her again and again and again. They kissed, licked each other's necks. Bit down softly and giggled to each other as they kept on moving against each other.

Finally they just simply passed out from the pleasure working its way through them and making them both turn inside out with pleasure. Max collapsed spooning Gwen and mumbling soft little nothings into her lovely smelling hair. They both almost instantly were asleep and gasped with pleasure. Dreaming dreams about fucking each other for long hours the next day.

Max awoke to morning sun breaking over his face. He stretched and realized that he had finally did it. He had fucked Gwen, he was naked, in her bed, his cock slightly sore but more likely aching to be inside of her soft warm embrace yet again. He grinned and looked around for his underwear.

He didn't see it. He simply sighed and stretched and stood up before going downstairs. He smelled coffee and he needed it. A bare assed completely nude Gwen was standing in the kitchen and looking out the window sipping from her favorite extra large coffee mug. It had a cool design on it and everything. She gasped in pleasure as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her and work their way up her nude supple body before finally resting on the underside of her tits.

"Morning Lover." The surprisingly sweet sing song voice chimed out as Max nuzzled against her, making her shiver in delight. She gulped and looked at him over her shoulder. She wiggled her booty slightly and groaned as she felt his stiffening cock press needfully against her rear. He was ready to go again! The libido of these young men!

"Morning...you're sure? I mean this will change everything between us." She said nervously before he kissed her neck and moved his hand between her ass cheeks to give them teasing little gropes and pinches. She gasped and shivered in delight.  
"Yes I'm sure...aren't you? I mean last night was-"Max was cut off as she turned around and marched towards him, hand on his chest and forcing him backwards with every step, he gasped as he hit the table and fell backwards across it. Her legs came up and rested her foot right beside him.

"Alright then. Here's what we do. We don't just make love, we are going to be wild and passionate and give each other everything that we got. We are going to fuck, loud and wet and raw and hard every single chance that we get do you got that?" Max nodded meekly before he grinned and gripped her hips.

"Like right now?" He said blushing slightly as Gwen nodded eagerly and rearranged his cock so that it was aimed straight and true. They slammed home and gasped again, he just seemed to fit her perfectly! In a way that nothing else ever had, in a way that nothing else ever would! They were made for each other, they could just tell by how easily their parts fit together!

* * *

"Well I mean a single mother like you can't possibly imagine ever having real kids, but this must be just as well! A helpful foster son! Or a deadbeat since he is a grown adult living at home! But whatever floats your boat!" Jen sniped at Gwen before turning around in the empty isle to go off by herself. Max snorted as he moved over beside Gwen and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her towards him.

"Hey bitch!" He called out, as Jen turned he kissed Gwen firmly and passionately on the mouth. She almost instantly melted into the kiss as if the two of them had planned it. Their hips ground against each other, getting them hot and excited and horny for their amazed audience. Max grinned wickedly as Gwen swooned lovingly against him in blissed out amazement.

"No one will ever believe you cunt." Max said with a grin while flipping her off.

**Review. Next thing up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews, all aged up, I don't do that pedophile shit. Would love to see artwork of this or any of my other stuff. Next thing up soon. Either this or one of my other things. Initially planned this as a three shot but this review was cool so I figured why not?**

Gwen adjusted her skirt as she glared at the young student in front of her. She ground her teeth and tapped her heels. She was leaning against her desk, she had read somewhere that it was better and easier to connect with students if you didn't have something blocking you. So it made sense to her to not reach out to Max as a source of power being held over him, but as a friend, a peer an equal. Someone who just wanted him to get better, be better. And not be the rebelious little piece of shit that had done all of that downright nasty shit over the past few days.

She was a high school teacher and he had probably been held back a little bit. Max certainly did not look like a high schooler, he had a bit of stubble combined with a large practically afro like head of hair and a glint in his eyes as if he knew everything and you knew nothing. His angular face and high cheek bones also made him look much closer to a young adult then an older kid.

The Juvenile delinquint smirked and adjusted himself so that he was now resting a foot on the front of his desk and a smirk across his face. He was the cool kid after all, the rebel who did what he liked when he liked to do it. Or who he liked whenever he liked to do it. Many of the girls in the class had tasted his cock, Gwen could tell how often so many of them seemed to bend over backwards for him.

She sighed and shook her head. Sure she was into the bad boy as much as the next girl, that didn't mean that she didn't find all of it really really weird. After all what was it about bad boys who didn't seem to give a fuck that attracted people?

Max shifted slightly in his seat trying not to let the steady stare down that the two of them were in get to him. Inwardly though he was royally freaking out. He would get lucky and only get an expulsion, worst case scenario he would get arrested for sexual harrasment. It wasn't entirely his fault...but sure almost the entire incident resided squarely on his shoulders.

Max didn't think of himself as a bad guy, hell he thought that he was pretty awesome all around. He just had some crappy friends, a crappy home life, and a crappy disposition all around.

Hell the only seemingly good thing was his girlfriend and she was a total bitch, everyone knew it. Sasha, the red headed alpha bitch queen bee of the school was mostly just dating him to get back at her awful parents who were complete pricks towards her. He at first didn't care, after all it meant that he got to fuck the hottest and most popular piece of ass in the student body, not to mention surprisingly wealthy and influential which meant that he got plenty of financial perks with being her main dick. But it had started to get boring, after all just how often can you get a booty call in the middle of the night to go to some childish drunken party, party too hard, get alcohoal poisoning and then just get a sloppy blow job if you were lucky?

Max was a good guy just under crappy circumstances and a clear view of the world. Which didn't make him but, merely enlightened and he would defend that stance his entire life tooth and nail.

But he had fucked up big time just a few hours ago.

Gwen had been wearing a new pant suit, with a pencil skirt that hugged her generous butt and hips, they were in pretty good shape, she must spend untold of hours in the gym to get that fit and toned. She was in a general kick ass shape and probably capable of benchpressing three hundred pounds. She was almost like a superhero, and in that skirt and that tight jacket that hugged her chest and made her breasts seem perkier then they were...she was pretty much every guys masturbatory wet dream given life and long luxurious legs.

She was downright incredible.

And Max had been the only one with enough balls and nothing to lose. So when she had passed by his chair, accidentally dropped something and bent over to pick it up...well her ass had practically been right in his face...just wiggling there...he hadn't done anything super noticeable, certainly no one around them had noticed (Thank god as Neil also had the same class as he did, as did Sasha and he would have been chewed out or burned alive if either of them noticed what he had done) He had just reached out and casually given her ass a pinch.

He hadn't even thought about why he was doing it or what he planned to do next. He just had the overwhelming desire to reach, and pinch. He wasn't going to lie seeing Gwen shoot up through the air blushing and holding her rump while her face was a bright red and her eyes whipped around the classroom was vaguely worth it. But she had instantly zoomed in on him.

She had known, how he didn't know. But she had instantly turned on him with a flustered blush, a raging fire in her eyes and a soft growl in her voice that instantly made him sit up and pay attention, she looked like she had been about ready to tear off his head and force feed it to him.

And that was how he had gotten detention after school solo one on one with Gwen. Easily one of the most intimidating (And hot he could not forget hot honestly she sort of aroused a fear boner in him whenever she yelled at the class calling them all horrible little shits) and younger teachers in the school. She had already gotten the very real and very dangerous reputation of being one of the more hard assed teachers in the entire school.

Sure Max knew that he was tough, or he wanted people to think that he was so that it would be easier for him to fly under the radar and get out of the shit hive that was called high school. But he was nowhere close to the same level of toughness that Gwen was, he was like a wolf while she was some sort of otherworldly demonic entity that could chew him up and spit him out without ever missing a single beat. Which was part of the reason why she was so horrifying. While he did not give a shit in the conventional young adult way, she was a grown up (A teacher of all things!) That really didn't seem to give a shit. How could he compare?

"So." Gwen said breaking the silence as she stared intently at the young man giving him the hardest toughest look that she could muster, and in all honesty it was pretty straight up horrifying. "Explain yourself. Give me a few good reasons why I shouldn't just end you right here and fucking now."

"God you are so scary." Max said with a snarky grin. He actually meant it but he didn't exactly know how to turn the entire sarcasm thing down or off, if he did then he definitely would, but he couldn't so all he could do was snark at her and hope to god that she didn't pick up the phone on the wall and inform the principal, the superintendent or whoever the hell ran this shit hole of an institution. Or even worse and more terrifyingly his parents. If they found out then he would probably just be reported as missing and be left at that.

"Hey listen up you little shit don't try to twist this around into some weird horn dog shit." She said snapping her fingers and leaning over to lay her hands on the desk and glare down at him. He smirked back up seemingly completely unphased.

"Listen to me. Look at me." She said flicking her fingers up and down, he did so and she felt his eyes darting up and down her body, undressing her in a way that no man had done for a very long time. Gwen never liked to admit it but she was actually sort of a huge libidous eager to please, eager to jump into bed, horndog that was simply waiting for any excuse or moment to just jump into bed and enjoy herself with whoever she could.

Unfortunately her career had come first and just like that she never seemed to get any dates, or any dudes to fuck her. In fact even her off chance hook ups had completely dried up, so she was pretty much in a very irritating dry spell which meant no sex at all for months. Something which was hard since all of the people around her seemed to be fucking to their hearts content whenever they wanted wherever they wanted. Which just made her own lack of sex seem all the more awful.

Hell she had even walked in on this little shit fucking in the broom closet with his girlfriend, lipstick across their faces and her legs wrapped around his hips. They had all made eye contact and she had kept the door open a bit too long as she watched the situation. Sasha had noticed and that epic red headed bitch had been teasing the older woman nonstop for months about it.

Leaving passive agressive notes and gossip float around, like 'how Ms Gwen hasn't had a dick between her legs in months.' or 'Ms Gwen is totally a fucking virgin' or even 'I bet ms. Gwen has around seventy dildos at home.' Just obnoxious stupid crap that should have been left in middle school or elementary school.

"I said look at me shit stain."  
"I said I am." He responded dryly gazing at her before wiggling his eyebrows purposefully. Making her heart do little skips and wiggles at the sight.

"Don't do that, don't try to be cute. You're not cute." She responded with a slight hiss to her words and tried to ignore the pinkness that was growing in her heart and core and the way that her hips and legs shifted so that she felt like she was at a weird angle and shoving her bust forwards towards him.

'Crap he actually is sort of cute. God damn it why do all of the cute ones need to be bad boys? And why are all the bad boys cute?' Gwen cursed inwardly to herself as she looked in slightly glazed shock at the young man who was shifting in his seat and leaned forwards as well so that their faces were just a few inchs apart, it was downright intimidating and she felt the heat rise on her cheeks.

Max was in very much the same boat as he could not keep his hands from traveling forwards. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to...to kiss her...her lips were right within grabbing distance of his own and he wanted to wrap their tongues together and get her squealing and spinning on his cock like she was a god damn ballerina.

"I know I'm not cute. But I know you are." He responded smartly. They paused, Gwen practically balanced on top of him, they could both tell. They could roll with that, run with that, embrace that and give into debauchery and spit in the face of society and taboos that it held. Or they could move on and get him into a world of trouble.

Gwen had to make a choice, seduce the troublemaking bastard and get him on her side so class would go by smoothly (And piss in that little red headed creeps face) Or antagonize him and make life a living hell for both of them.

"Well that certainly takes some balls to say." Gwen said as she leaned forwards until their foreheads were practically butting against each others, Max gulped as he smirked and finally decided to go all out. He was probably going to go to prison or at least to hell so he might as well embrace it and go whole hog on this bitch.

"Yeah? Well I've got plenty of them." He said gripping the front of his jeans and lewdly pushing forwards. Gwen shook her head and chuckled standing up and walked back to her desk, adding plenty of sway to her hips to make his eyes instantly dance around her body and setlle on the juicy looking pieces of meat.

"Yeah? Show me then." She commanded as she sat on the edge of her desk, leaned slightly backwards and spread her legs with a grin, Max could just see the hint of underwear. He practically jumped up as his erection snapped against the wooden desk, practically making a dent.

He moved forwards instantly and wrapped his arms around her hips as they pulled each other in to a passionate tongue fueled kiss. Their lips smacking against each other as their tongues rolled over each other, flicking out and gulping down. Max moved his hand slowly and steadily until it was between her legs. Her thighs felt increadible, soft and smooth like a babies skin. He groaned as her breasts pushed into his chest.

He had fucked a couple of milfs in his time (His girlfriends mom for starters...) But this was his first teacher...especially an unquestionably wicked hot teacher...

They popped apart breathing heavily and shaking their heads in amazement as she licked at his lips one more time, his hand had snuck into her jacket and parted her button up shirt and revealed her bra. It was blue with black lines. It also had a police call box on the front.  
"Really?" He said with a smirk as he ground his knee upwards against her aching sex. She gasped and gave his back a little slap before frowning.

"Oh fuck off. Let's see your oral skills ball boy." She said as she spread her legs and gave a little hop onto the desk and spread her elgs even more, her hands unhooking her bra and tossing it onto the chairs in the front row while also shimmying off her top layers. Max gazed in amazement at the gorgeous perfect orbs that sat in front of him, not a hint of sag they were big and bouncy and looked like they belonged on a porn star. He could not believe just how lucky he was.

He gasped and dove in between her legs. His fingers found her thong (It matched the bra much to his amazement, it had to be home made there was no way that something this specific and nerdy was real) He slipped it from her well maintained pussy and gave it a kiss. It was hot and stuffy underneath her skirt. He groaned as he started to lick and slurp and move his tongue over her outer lips.

"Ha...seriously?" She gasped out before shuddering and wrapping her legs around his head and pressing down. "Actually put some effort into this you little bastard. Make me cum or else." She let the threat lay in the air as he began to slurp and suck and massage at her clit. He took part of her pussy into his mouth and suckled on it as his fingers explored too. Some moved beneath her butt cheeks to give them pleasureable gropes and the resulting moans were loud enough to let him know that he was doing something right at least.

He groaned and gasped and suckled like a man possessed. He groaned as his mouth began to fill with cum, she was orgasming already. He smirked as he pulled out from in between her legs and pushed her skirt up farther. He didn't want anything fancy, he knew that he was going to get that mouth wrapped around his shaft at some point or another so he could live without having that today.

He grinned as he undid his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Holy shit have those fucking things gotten bigger since I went to school?" She said in amazement at the sheer size and girth of it. It was like a third leg. How the fuck did he even put his pants on! She gulped as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again. Making her gasp and groan and arch her back in escatcy. She gasped as her own cum danced around her lips, she had never tasted it before...and it was sort of incredible.

She wrapped her arms around his back as he arched forwards and pressed his entire length into her. She groaned and began to orgasm again. Literally just by him pressing it in! The student and teacher sat in amazed wonder as they fit together perfectly like a couple of puzzle pieces before beginning to shift and groan and grind against each other again and again.

Gwen paused and placed her hand on his lower torso, his balls were slapping rythmically against the desk and made it sound like a drum beat.  
"What about your girlfriend?" Gwen asked with a quirked eyebrow. Max snorted in response.  
"You're much tighter. And hotter. Fuck Sasha." Gwen had to hold back a squeal as the mating restarted with her brand new young hot able bodied lover. She gasped as he lifted her legs o get a deeper penetration. They groaned and moaned as they slapped into each other.

The burning feeling arched over his cock making it feel as if he was fucking an electrical socket. All of the stress and pressure that had been put on him since he had started the week was aching away. Draining down into this hot ass teacher who was willingly spreading her legs. He needed this, and from the way that her eyes were rolling back and her tongue was sticking out it was clear that she needed this too.

Max grinned and gasped as he arched his back, his balls were tightening up. Getting tighter and tighter as if they would explode at any moment! And then they did and his cum drizzled and then exploded like a tidal wave out of him and into her awaiting cunt filling her up to the brim and then continuing to fill her up. Pouring cup after cup of his thick creamy cum deep into her.

Gwen gasped as the cream pie continued she shuddered and moaned in shocked delight and fell against him, holding onto his chest and moaning in delight. Max quirked a confused eyebrow before he grabbed her legs by the ankles and cleared off more space on her desk.

Gwen whooped as she found herself getting pulled and pressed around until she was on her back with her legs up and feet by her head. She gasped in amazement as Max started to pump himself into her again. Still hard as a rock and still willing to fuck her into submission. She gasped and groaned and gulped eagerly at the air as Max continued to pound into the mating pressed young woman.

Sure she should have been in control she had tried to seduce him as much as he had seduced her...but this felt incredible...getting dominated by a young stud in his prime breeding season...he was not going to hold back at all, he had too much powerful youthfilled energy for that!

"Oh my god! OHMYGOD! OHGOD!OHMIIIGGGGAAAAWWWDDDDD!"Gwen shouted out, not even able to vocalize how good it was. She was just stuck perma orgasming with his long thick shaft splitting her in two.

Max smirked, if he could keep fucking her like this every single day he might just stop being such a little shit!

Later

Max smirked as he admired the nice perky ass of his lover. It had just gotten better as time went on. He roamed his eyes up and down her curvy body. She was saying some shit about the subject at hand, honestly he didn't care too much. He was still going to do well...after all...

Gwen turned around and sighed in annoyance before grinning and rubbing her pregnant belly and getting the chalk off of it. She still had been trying to get used to that, she kept on erasing things accidentally on the board.

...there was no way that Gwen was going to fail her babies daddy.

**Review. Next thing up soon. Initially planned this to be a 3 shot but this was from a cool review so I thought why the hell not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Max/Gwen with a halloween theme. All aged up.**

Gwen made annoyed noises as she gripped the long tight sweater dress that was hugging her hips and ass. It also made her already ridiculous looking boobs look even more ridiculous which just pissed her off even more. Of all of the nights that they were going to have a halloween themed dance party with all of the other adults in the greater area attending (even the weird inbred yokels of the local town) it had to be the night that the dude that she was chatting with online was going to show up.

And of course her obnoxious coworkers Max and David had caught her texting with him and invited him along before she could say no or rectify the situation. So he was going to be showing up to the dumb costume party. She hoped that he wouldn't be embarassed by her and just ditch her.

But then again she was also pulling out all of the stops tonight. It was a pretty oscure costume but it was one that they had agreed upon. A slasher villain from an old movie that only like four people knew about. She had the long black and white sweater on, it just covered her pretty impressive butt (She had made sure to do nothing but nonstop squats all day every day so that it was in top look!) It also had a few rips going up her torso and glancing just across her breasts so that you could see a hint of nipple (Not enough to sell everything but it did definitely draw the eye!) And a long floppy brown hat along with black high heels and the slasher's glove that had the token hook on it. She was also wearing the white doll like mask that the killer wore in the movie.

Pretty much she looked like the perfect mixture of sexy and dangerous that was sure to get her dates blood boiling! And she really wanted it to get boiling! This was more of a booty call then anything else, she needed a nice firm fucking, it had been a dry past few weeks.

Gwen adjusted the skirt and pushed up her tits before letting the bounce enticingly. They were just perfect, she grabbed her new perfume and liberally sprayed it on before she flounced out to the downstairs and to the actual party. She grinned to herself and giggled slightly. She had to admit she was sort of wicked excited!

The entire camping establishment had been improved drastically in anticipation for the party. All of the adults were there getting there drink on! Or smoking weed! Or bobbing for apples, or doing any other sort of crazy thing. There was an actual DJ (The crazy quartermaster who lived with his cult in the woods) and some pretty decent food provided by Sasha, Erin and tabii, (THe counselors from across the lake)

Gwen knew that this was probably the start of every single horror movie ever a bunch of young people partying and getting drunk and hooking up in the back rooms, but she was also really looking forward to the night! She wiggled her hips as she started down the stairs and hummed happiliy to herself. After all she was going to get fucking laid tonight! She wasn't wearing underwear she had been flirting with this guy for what felt like months! And she was going to get her brains totally fucked out tonight!

Now she just had to figure out which of the guys it was...She swung by the drinks table and picked up a glass with a straw in it. She slipped it under her mask to not ruin the illusion and absentmindedly pulled down on her sweater dress to keep it from riding up. She didn't want to accidentally flash her cunt to the rest of the party members. That was strictly for the guy for when they ran into one of the backrooms.

She was sort of placing all of her trust and bets on the fact that she would get incredibly laid tonight. She needed it. She wanted it! She would go mad without it! She took a long gulp and shivered as the god awful amount of alcohoal pumped through her body. She would probably pass out from all of it. Someone spiked the punch, which was already swimming with booze. This was no kiddie time party after all!

Gwen kicked herself for not wearing a bra. After all she had nowhere else to put her phone...so it was just left upstairs in her bedroom. She gulped and licked her lips and then sniffed. The sweet smell of marijuana coursed through her body and she moved to grab a blunt that was getting passed around. As she was coughing and hiccuping a little bit she finally caught sight of him.

It had to be him, there could be no other logical explanation! He was wearing the exact same outfit as she was! Same colored sweater (Except his was an actual sweater and he had jeans on) same black boots, same mask and dumb hat and the exact same looking murder glove. She glanced at him and caught him staring right back at her.

They nodded having noticed and rapidly moved forwards. They met halfway there and she squeaked as he grabbed her and pulled her close. The party was starting to get more and more intense, the music was popping and she could hardly make out a word that he was saying. But he was leaning in close. Gwen kicked herself for not having cut a mouth hole in the mask! Now they weren't actually able to make out!

She leaned closer and pressed her ear to the front cover of his mask. His hands were going all over her body. Stopping to rest peacefully on her ass cheeks before moving upwards along her ticklish sides until sweeping up under her breasts. She was blushing like mad but could not find it in herself to push him away. After all they had done much dirtier sexting online then this. And his hands were so bigggggggg...they seemed almost odd on his lanky frame. He was a little shorter then her but that was okay. After all it all came down to what he was packing between his legs. Just right in his pants. He was pressing himself needfully against her and she moaned in delight until he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Room." Was the only word that she could make out through the growl. She giggled gleefully before she pulled away and grabbed his hands pulling him after her, their hooks entwined and she found herself leading the masked lover to a bedroom on the first floor of the log cabin that she worked in. She giggled behind the mask. It was all happening so fast! Just the way that she wanted it to! She could not wait to jump his bones! To fuck him so hard that neither of them would be able to move for the next week and a half!

She reached the bedroom and whooped playfully as he picked her up and kicked the door open. It slammed into the one lamp and broke it but she didn't mind. Fucking in the dark was sooooo hot after all. She gasped as he stepped in and kicked the door closed. They were now alone. The sounds of the party faded from their ears as they went together instantly. She gasped as he reached upwards and flicked a hand into her shirt, right through one of the tears so that he could thumb her nipple like a button almost instantly setting her off. SHe shivered and moaned against the mystery man.

She knew his handle online but they had never discussed their real names...It was so much hotter and better that way...Their masks clicked together until they swore and through them off. They clattered onto the floor and the two's lips attacked the other, hungriliy devouring every last inch that they could sink their teeth on.

Their tongues practically fell out as they dueled it out, her sweater worked its way up until she was practically naked right there. She grinned and hooked the hook glove beneath his scrotum and ran it playfully across his jeans cutting it off like a box cutter until his pants and underwear fell to the ground cut in half.

She gasped as what felt like a heavy log fell onto her lap and she gulped as she admired the massive tree trunk that had been hiding in his pants. She couldn't even articulate just how big and gorgeous it was. It was throbbing against her. Begging for entrance. Eager to pound her belly into a mess of soup!

Gwen gulped as she shimmied around until she was kneeling on hands and knees on the bed and admired the massive cock that playfully stiffened and flicked at her face. She cried out before she gripped it and brought it to her lips. She attempted to unhinge her jaw and then started working her mouth up and down it. Licking and slurping. Sucking with all of her might. Like he was a delicious melting ice cream pop and she had to get as much of it down her throat before it all melted away...

She moaned as the overpowering flavor of well washed dick filled her mouth and the smell of sweet succulent balls wafted up to her nose. She groaned around it, it was practically stretching her throat! He wasn't very girthy but he was long and his veins felt nice and firm. He wasn't moving an inch and she was sort of grateful for it. After all if he pushed against her she might just straight up choke. She gulped and cupped his ass cheeks before pulling him slightly and teasingly forwards. Just enough that a few more inchs could slide from between her eager lips.

Her mouth contracted and she finally pulled away wiping at her chin, his massive cock stood at full mast, bouncing slightly and now nice and juicy and ready to go. She gulped before she gave out a playful shriek as he gripped her under the legs and pulled her ankles up to rest on his shoulders.

He ran the length of his juicy well lubed dick up and down her cunt lips. They seemed to shiver with a firey passion as his cock explored the outside of her body. PRessing here and there before finally deciding where was the right place to plunge.

He moved her thighs apart a little more and she squirmed in silent delight before gasping in wide eyed shock. She shivered and groaned as he filled her all the way to the brim. He began thrusting and bucking his hips. Moving in and out slowly, then faster with more passion and dedication. His moans soon filled the room and he was practically laying on top of her.

She gasped as his balls playfully smacked against her ass cheeks and then moved with more powerful rythm. He groaned out another loud low moan and gripped her with all of his might. It was like he didn't want to lose a single inch of her and needed to screw her without any hesitation. He groaned and growled, his lips moved to her neck and she felt him bite possessively down onto her sweaty neck.

Gwen gasped and arched her back, wiggling and shaking her hips as she felt his long thick cock pierce all the way to the back of her womb! She groaned as this complete and total animal of a man screwed himself in and out of her seemingly without stopping. He knew just what she wanted. It was clear on how her silouthette moved.

They could not see each other very well but they could tell just what made the other tick. He moved his hips and she responded with a just as powerful movement. He bucked and she groaned. Her nails bit into her secret lovers back and she howled to the ceiling as he pounded down into her. She rolled her shoulders and gripped her temples. It was almost too much! She didn't know that she was this flexible that she could rest her back and ankles all at the same time!

She groaned as he changed position on her. Pulling out and then flipping her over onto her belly. She looked behind and wiggled her fine juicy ass before a powerful spank sent it rippling and a yelp rose unbidden from her lips. She groaned at the stinging redness welled from her butt. There was definitely going to be a big hand mark there tomorrow. But that was a problem for future gwen. And right now Present Gwen just needed herself to get fucked nonstop unremorselessly by the hung stud that was cramming his entire long thick shaft deep into her nether regions!

She groaned and moaned and gasped again and again as he pounded even harder. His hands digging into her hips and using them as handles to keep himself busy and focused. She moaned and gasped as he seemed to find a brand new rythm that demanded that she keep up. He gripped her tits and gave her nipples strong pleasureable pulls and yanks that made her increase her breathing and panting until she sounded little more then like an over excited dog that was getting it's first mating with a much more experienced dog.

The two groaned and gasped. Her orgasm pressed over her and she felt a goofy cross eyed smile grace her features as she fell face first onto the bed. She moaned as he continued bucking into her. Seemingly focused on getting her off again and again. Becoming little more then a living flesh tube for his hot living man meat that was making pudding out of her insides.

And then he orgasmed. It was like a dam bursting, flowing through her. Drowing her pussy and womb in his hot thick creamy ball milk. His cum flowed into her as the two groaned and gasped and thrashed as their bodies grew as hot as supernova suns!

They passed out soon afterwards.

Gwen moaned into the boney chest she was leaning against and gazed upwards through the morning light. Her cunt was still filled with man meat and felt fucked into submission. She gasped and sat up as she gazed at the young adult sharing her bed.

"YOU!" Max and Gwen cried out at the same time. They both reached for the blankets to cover themselves before locking eyes and gasping again.

"What the fuck! I thought you were the bitch I was chatting with! We were going to fuck like fucking rabbits tonight!" Max cried out in shock.  
"Well I thought you were the guy I was chatting with! We were going to screw all night long!" Gwen shouted back. Max pulled up his phone and swore showing her a picture of the bitch he had been chatting with. It wasn't Gwen, she gulped in realization.

They must have worn the costumes and jumped to conclusions. This was so fucked! They looked at each other nervously before Max stood up and dusted his hands off.

"Okay. This was fun. Awesome in fact. Give me a call if you ever want to hook up and fuck again." He said blushing and trying to stay in control of himself as he could given the cicumstances. Gwen nodded in response not making eye contact as he took his leave. She moaned and fell back against the pillows.

What the ever loving fuck?!

**Review Next thing up soon. All aged up. Next chapter or story up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next thing will be posted if stuff gets reviews. More smut/lemon/whatever if more reviews. All aged up. Antoher Max/Gwen this one is a porno themed one where she is a new to the bussiness porn star who gets fucked by a director and has her mind snapped. Let me know what you fucking think.**

Gwen nervously shifted from one foot to the other as she looked around herself. She had no idea that so many people were involved in the making of one of these things. She had expected it to be more like her solo projects where it was just her in an empty room with a vibrator. There were at least seven to eight other people in here beside her.

There was Neil the boom mike operator who had a very creepy mustache and for some reason insisted that he not wear a shirt. There was a green headed young lady who was chain smoking and kept on making very very very big bedroom eyes at Gwen as if she was physicaly undressing her and taking her apart piece by piece. There was a black girl with braces and implants and weird ear grafts, and some over dramatic looking guy who was sitting in the directors chair with a coffee and a pair of sunglasses like he was hung over.

This is what she got for winning that contest though. A chance to star in an actual big budget porno movie where she would be able to really get her face out there...she hoped that it would work. She was tired of doing the fetish racket, she wanted something a bit more glamourous. Something that did not involve pudding and hopefully meant that she could actually cash a check and pay her rent on time.

She fanned her face, they were keeping the room incredibly hot with heating fans everywhere as if they were worried about her not looking sweaty or shiny enough. She had oil poured all over her body and her bra had icecubes in it practically duct taping the frozen little chips to her nipples making them numb yet sensitive and also very very big and perky. SHe bit her full gorgeous lips and brought her hands to her hips as she looked around at everyone.

They all seemed sort of young. She hoped that that wasn't the case. Like they were all old enough to be well beyond legal but she was definitely the only person who was over thirty in the room. She gulped and wondered just what the hell they were going to be calling this porno anyway.

"What the fuck do you mean you couldn't get it? Well fuck you too!" Someone yelled into a phone as he practically crashed into the room. He was a little on the short side with dark skin and a blue vest. He frowned and ended the call while yelling asshole at the asshole on the other end of the line. He grumped into the small room and flicked at the taller pale looking guy who was parked pretty comfortably in the directors chair. He snapped his fingers at him and Preston rapidly moved.

"Okay shit for brains we couldn't get the elephant that I wanted so we're just going to have to start with the masturbation scenes today and work from there. What's your name again lady?" The director...Max she thinks his name was snapped irritatingly at her. She frowned back, sure she might be a porn star and wanted to rise up through the ranks of the industry but that didn't mean she would let someone be an asshole towards her and be a regular bitch towards her.

"It's Gwen. And you had better remember it." SHe snapped back. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was feisty, showed she had balls. That was pretty fucking hot for a woman who should be alabeled a 'Milf' in this section of work. Even if she had no kids she was at the perfect age for it to be applied.

"Alright then Gwen. We're going to start with you laying back on the bed, legs spread. This is a pretty boring set overall, no themes it's just a hot chick masturbating for a camera and all of the basement dwellers will get their fucking rocks off. How does that sound to you?" Director Max spoke as if there was no room for argument and in her heart she knew that he was probably right.

Gwen nodded before she pulled her bathrobe off and stood in front of them all. The green headed girl...Nikki was what she had introduced herself as whistled and gazed up and down Gwen's pretty solid body. She wasn't ripped or anything but she had a good set of tits on her with just the barest hint of sag, a nice juicy looking booty that always got plenty of spanks and pinches while at a dance club and smooth skin that didn't have a single blemish on it.

She gave a little twirl and even popped her hips out a bit with a chuckle. A scattered round of applause filled the air from the actually insanely supportive crew. They wanted her to have fun with this after all and they were going to do their best to make sure that she did her best. That was their job as the support group.

"Okay okay can we move on please? She's all buttered up right?" Max complained as he struggled out of his own shirt, it helped him think better when he was half naked, plus it just got god damn hot in the room. Someone kept the heat all of the way up to make sure that the actors had a certain sheen to them. Neil and Nikki shot him thumbs up and Preston moved forwards to present Gwen with a dildo that was practically the size and girth of her arm. She gazed at it in shock before picking it up, there was no way that this fucking thing was ever going to fit inside of her, but everyone was looking at her expectantly with the camera whirring and the others all holding their breath as they awaited for her to begin.

"Okay...I'm sorry can we sort of cut? I don't think that I can even remotely-"Gwen started before Max growled in irritation and walked forwards slapping the dildo out of her hands and causing her to gasp and glare at him in annoyed irritation.

"Hey! What the fuck man!" She shouted only for him to glower at her.

"What the fuck is this? Fucking amaetur hour? Jesus christ how did you get your start? Some weird ass hobo shit? Fucking monster porno? Giving handjobs in public restrooms?"

"These are pretty specific and personal questions man! I just don't know how you want me to fit that fucking thing inside of me!" She complained causing Max to roll his eyes.

"Okay then. Change of plans. Get on your knees. Now bitch!" He shouted and pressed on her shoulders. She gasped when his pants were unzipped and a large thick cock was slapped against her forehead rather rudely.

"Well? Go on and show us why you won this shitty contest anyway. Suck it slut." Gwen gulped as she stared at the cock, it was actually really fucking huge, with a thickness that was closer to an elephants trunk. And it wasn't even hard he was just naturally that large while flaccid. She experimentally reached upwards and cupped his ball sack and gave a tentative squeeze before she shivered in delight at the meaty weight behind them. She opened her mouth and experimentally gave his cock shaft a lick and then gave his cockhead a kiss.

Max rolled his eyes in irritation. His dick wasn't going to blow itself after all!

"Come on bitch! Put some effort into it!" He said as he gripped her by the ears and thrust himself all the way down her throat. Gwen gasped as this young mans thick throbbing prick shoved itself down her throat. She squealed and began to suck instinctively. She gulped and gasped and even gagged a bit with how unbelievably rough he was being.

"Good. Good. You're not half bad at this. Now get your hands in gear." He demanded as he continued to thrust and wiggle his hips a little bit in order to get her working harder. She moaned and closed her eyes as the thick meaty flavor wrapped over her mouth. She felt her breath hitch and her nipples felt strangely sore and achey as she gulped.

She found her hands moving down to inbetween her legs where she held the massive dildo. She casually and slowly started to rub the long thick member along her lower lips. Humping upwards against it as bliss filled her mind. She groaned as she gargled his cock and fondled his balls. SHe felt them tighten and then moaned as he pulled himself entirely out of her mouth and began to climax across her face. SHe closed her eyes and felt herself wince as what felt like a bucket of cum poured over her awaiting face. She blinked in shocked surprise as she felt her entire face grow wet and white and sticky from the absurd almost cartoonishly amount of semen that had spun across it.

"Hmmm. Can't have that on camera. Towel!" Max barked as Preston ran forward and rapidly wiped her off. She shook her head in surprise, it was all happening so fast that she felt as if her head was about to spin off from just how many surprises were coming her way. SHe gulped and gasped and felt her heart hitch as the oddly sweet yet not too off putting flavor went over her lips and tongue. All the cum that she had swallowed before was always bitter and tasted terrible. But Max clearly took good care of his cock making sure that it was high quality and delicious for the girls that he banged.

She gulped and he grinned as he rubbed the older woman's face.  
"Man you are pretty experienced. And just pretty in general. You don't tits like that on a young girl. You have a pretty rocking body. Now let's just see you put it to good use." He said as he gripped her shoulders and she found herself practically tossed onto the bed. Her legs spread and she was in the perfect position, she saw three other cameras all rolling and a few of them even moving forwards. One practically shoved into her face.

She soon learned why. He rubbed his aching cock along the outside of her tight cunt. She gulped and gasped and felt her tongue poke out completely on it's own. She had no idea why...she gasped and moaned, she had never felt like this before in any of her other porno shoots. She was losing control of herself. Of her body...she might actually orgasm this time!

She gasped and moaned and felt her hips and legs get pushed upwards and wrapped around the young studs strong powerful hips. He groaned and shoved his entire shaft into her, he shoved himself crudely and powerfully into her, completely ignoring any cries that she was giving out. He was glowering down at her, his brow furrowed and his eyes practically burning into her soul.

"OH! OH wow! Oh whoa! Oh jesus!" Gwen cried out as she arched her back and wiggled her hips. Max pulled her closer to him and gave her ass a firm pinch to get her to wiggle and squirm and yelp in his arms. He nodded perfectly willing to listen to it.

"Alright, now a close up of those pretty bouncing tits and make sure that...good...plenty of nipple in the shot." He said as he twisted one and gave it a solid plink like he was tuning a guitar. Gwen groaned and gasped as her ankles crossed behind his firm strong ass cheeks. Max grinned and practically lifted her up off of the bed so that there was a clear shot of her ass cheeks to go into the video.

"Yeah. You like that don't you? I could tell from the moment that I got in here. You're more then just a regular camera whore. You enjoy getting trotted out and abused and fucked to your hearts content don't you?" He said as she blushed and squirmed and tried her best to not lose herself. But her core was tightening and she felt her fingers gripping onto him just to stay upright. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and he flicked her nipples cruely to keep them aroused and thick and juicy.

He gave her ass another spank and she yelped. Somehow the pain was actually starting to turn her on and she didn't know how to feel about that. After all she liked to think that she was in control of any situation that she was in...but this young thick stud who was already a giant in the industry was making short work of her. Turning her into little more then an orgasming cross eyed whore.

Gwen found her orgasm crashing over her, but Max was far from done, he abused her pussy like he had a vendetta against it. He was screwing her like a dog in heat and she was his loyal bitch. And she found herself growing more and more aroused, losing herself, losing her mind. Losing what little sense of the world that she had.

Max groaned, they had already gotten the money shot with the facial, now to get the pervert shot with a good old fashioned cream pie. He groaned and shoved himself cruelly into her and deposited a nice thick creamy load deep within her. Gwen gasped and shivered and shuddered before falling backwards and closing her eyes, every muscle in her went limp as Max removed his still sopping wet cock from her fucked stupid pussy.

"Alright not bad for a first take." He said nodding his satisfaction

"P-please...more...p-pleaseeeee..."Gwen found herself begging as she raised her hips and spread her pussy lips with her fingers a few droplets of the precious white cum dripped from her cunt like it was an ice cream machine.

"God damn it Max. I think that you broke another one." Nikki said as she frowned and readjusted the volume on the headphones that she was wearing. Neil merely chuckled before he patted the camera beside him.  
"Yep. And I think that she will make a great addition to the team." Max looked between the two of them and then at the fucked stupid woman behind him.  
"Well we needed to fill out the milf quota anyway. This works just great honestly."

**Review. Next smut/lemon up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Next thing up if any of my things get reviews. Updates faster if reviews. Max/Gwen Amazonian version, all aged up. Review.**

"Wow. What is it?" A voice said from beyond the darkness. Max moaned as he shifted in the sand that was digging into his back. He attempted to move but found that his entire body felt waterlogged and heavy as all hell. He didn't know what was happening or even who was talking.

He cracked open an eye and sat up blinking the sand and the salt water from his eyes in amazement at what he saw before him, he could not believe what was crouching maybe a dozen inchs from his feet. She had wild green hair that fell all the way past her butt, she was easily over six feet tall and riddled with muscles and what could only be described as some of the biggest roundest pair of boobs that he had ever seen.

The woman was covered in scars and dirt and still looked absolutely amazing, she was wearing a loin cloth made from a wolf's pelt. She had no shirt on and her bright pink nipples seemed to be winking at him, encouraging him to move forwards and grasp them, grope them, lick and suck on her hard nubs.

She twisted her neck and gazed at him curiously before moving forwards. Max suddenly realized that he was completely naked, his swimsuit must have washed off of him when the wave hit the cruise ship and he went overboard. He gulped and shifted attempting to move away from her. His hand hit the ocean and he paused not knowing how much further he could actually go. She crawled towards him, her rear hovering in the air like a wild cats. She gazed at him in fascination as if she had never seen a living human being before and didn't know how to respond.

He gulped and covered his dick and balls as best as he could. She merely got right in his face and gripped his wrists. She pulled them off effortlessly and he realized just how strong she was, she could easily snap him like a twig. She gazed at his shaft and balls before leaning forwards to give it a long deep sniff, and then poked her tongue out to lick it. He gasped and his cock shaft twitched causing the strange wild girl to jump back startled and growl like a cornered wolf.

She bared her sharp teeth as if she was preparing to bite it off if it so much as moved towards her again.

"No wait! Please! Don't hurt me!" Max said and he hated how whiny his voice sounded. He was suppossed to be tough right? Why was he letting some random wild girl scare the crap out of him? Sure she was probably super strong and wild and crazy and they were both pretty much naked...and he hated to admit that it was also strangely arousing to be so close to such a gorgeous woman especially one who was stacked like some sort of a porn star. He could tell though, her curves were perfect and all natural.

He gulped as she gazed at him curiously.

"What kind of a woman are you?" She said suspiciously as she poked at him with a fingernail. He frowned and pointed at his cock, he was not ashamed by its length or thickness, in fact many people had commented on its size before, it was like a bannana when flaccid and closer to a ridiculously oversized dildo when hard.

"Does this look like it belongs to a woman?"  
"No. That's why I'm asking. What's your name lady?"

"I am a guy. My name is Max. Why the hell are you calling me..."He gasped as she more or less pounced on him and gripped him firmly.  
"A guy? A man? A male! You're a man! I've never seen one before!" She shouted happiliy before grabbing him and casually flinging the slightly shorter man over her shoulder and spriting off at full speed into the jungle that started a few feet off of the beach. Max gasped and tried to wriggle off but he soon found that her grip on his ankles and wrists were as unbreakable as iron chains and she had no intention of letting him go.

All Max could do was lay back and enjoy the ride. And he didn't want to admit it but he honestly sort of was. She was fast and they were flying through the jungle with no sign of slowing down. She knew the ins and outs of this jungle expertly. He found his eyes occassionally darting downwards towards her ass. It was a firm piece of meat meant to just give a little jiggle and sway every now and again.

Honestly he found it really really hot. She paused and dropped him uncereminously in front of a massive temple, it was very impressive, there were massive stone pillars that held up an enormous roof that was made from solid gold. There were pictures painted across all of the walls. Some of them were very pretty, all of them were of the exact same buxom woman who were all naked from the waist up.

"Okay. It doesn't look like anyone is here yet...Let's get you to the leader! She will know who or what you are!" The green headed gremlin shouted at the top of her lungs as she sprinted into the temple and started making her way down halls and corridors. Max felt like he was some sort of a dead deer laid across her back. She didn't seem to take a break. The bouncing and rubbing of his shaft against her skin was actually sort of...nice...rough but nice...

He growled and wriggled a little bit more, he still couldn't seem to get free. She was just too strong!

They were practically sprinting through halls each one had around a dozen doors that lead to who knows where. She finally paused in front of a massive one that looked like it belonged in a cathedral. The green headed girl kicked it open casually, her wolf pelt loin cloth flipping around in the wind and suddenly Max was thrust into a chamber that smelled of incense. There were long vines that draped down to the floor.

Seated in the middle of the grand room was a massive throne made out of pillows. And seated upon it was a very tall woman, her core stood out amazingly, it was tight like a tiger. Strong and looked like a cheese grater. She had strong looking biceps and boobs that resembled pumpkins with a nice pair of childbearing hips that seemed to give her an extra three feet of ass. She had her legs crossed.

She was dark skinned, red headed and dark eyed. And was looking over a very water logged magazine and chuckling slightly to herself while blushing. She put it to the side and quirked an interested eyebrow at the green headed girl and the young man beside her.

"My good empress Gwen. I was by the beach when I foudn this strange thing washed onto the shore. I thought it best to bring it to you." The empress stood, she had bones as piercing through her nipples, small sharp ones and had a feather headress that fell all the way to the ground and was made out of a hundred different colors. She descended the throne steps with interest, her hips seemed to swing and jiggle and her butt cheeks quaked with firm delicious amazingness with every step. She grinned knowingly as she rubbed the green headed girls face lovingly.

"You did well my pet Nikki. Leave me to talk to this man. For that is what he is. And rejoice for good things are to come for our people soon. And it is all thanks to you!" She nuzzled their noses and sent her off. Max watched as she stood up so fast that her wolf pelt loin cloth seemed to twtich and flap around her hips. He had a clear eye full of her pink pussy and gorgeous sculpted ass. This couldn't be real! It was all just too amazing! Too impossible! Too erotic!

"You probably have many questions don't you?" Max turned to gaze at the tiger pelted loin cloth wearing empress as she sat walked back to her throne, her hips swingign a little wider so that he could really apprecaite her hips and ass. They were just so gorgeous...so perfect...so deliciously delightfully deviant...he licked his lips and felt his dick tighten and engorge itself with blood.

"I...yeah...who are you girls? What is this place?" He said in confusion as Gwen chuckled and gazed at him hungriliy.  
"Well darling this is the Island of Aprhodities Amazonians. We are a rare bunch, and trust me we are all much much older then you. And much more powerful then some common human. But it is so delightful to finally have a man on the island! After all we haven't had one in ever so long...and our patron goddess did create us for the exclusve manner of lovemaking...and we have made good use of each other...but there was always something missing. They are all too young to know what...but I could remember...and now that you're here..."

She was speaking with breathier and breathier pauses, rubbing up and down her chest and sides, she removed the bone nipple piercings and shrugged off the headdress before she spread her legs and beckoned the young man to come closer. Max gulped but complied. He could not help himself! It was almost as if soemthing was forcing him to do so! Something that he could not control! Something beyond his abilities! He had to follow her orders!

He found his dick growing in size and twitching eagerly. Hungry for something...for someone...for her...for her cunt...for her body...he wanted to fuck her to his hearts content...

Gwen was blushing and giggling good naturedly as he moved forwards towards her. She had gotten onto her hands and knees, her large breasts pressed between her arms as she wiggled and wriggled forwards like a hungry tigress, her large squishy ass cheeks were up in the air and he paused once his cock came into contact with her thick perfect blow job lips. He gulped as she began to kiss up and down his dick and sigh in rapture.

"MMMMM. So gooooodddd...I've never had a man...and yet we were created to serve you...Isn't that just the oddest thing? Well gods and goddess's are certainly incredibly dumb. Maybe she just wanted to save all of this delicious man meat for herself. The selfish bitch. But it is all okay now...now that you're here..."Gwen said with wide eyed anticipation as she breathed and kissed at his cock, moving her head up and down it. He gasped and arched his back as she began to really dive in, to really work it.

Her mouth engulfed his cock and for a moment he feared that she might just casually bite it off. Then he was worried that she might just suckle all of the skin right off of it she was sucking on him so hard. She was soooo goooodd! She was so hot! She leanedupwards and scooted forwards until she was sitting on her haunches. It was a tad awkward since she was so tall that she nearly came up to his belly button but the two of them were making it work out somehow. She groaned and gasped along his big thick dick as his shaft plunged itself in and out of her awaiting mouth, he moaned in delight and felt his eyes grow heavy.

He felt as if his entire body was filled to the brim with an aphrodisiac. Every nerve was turning into electricity and he gasped and began to arch his back thrusting forwards while rubbing her head in affectionate amazement.

"Holy shit balls you are good at this." He gasped out as she grinned and winked sultrily upwards towards him, she knew how good she was and she was going to show him just how fucking good she was. She groaned and began to fondle his balls while stroking his erection. He was just so big and powerful, she knew that she was incredibly lucky to have snagged such a perfect man...such the most perfect being in the world! The best that was to be offered to her humble kingdom!

She gasped and suckled all the faster to try and show him just how devoted she was to him, to make him love every last instant of it. To love every last inch of her...she groaned and gasped and began to ache in her core, in her sex, her pussy lips were practically split in half with anticipation for his eventual conquering in her pussy.

She wiggled her hips and Max could not hold anything back anymore, his long slick slippery cock pulled out of her mouth as he moaned and gasped, he grasped her shoulders and began to pump his hot thick sticky load across her face, she instinctively opened her mouth and caught as much as she could, licking and slurping and practically moving at supersonic speeds through the air in order to slurp and suckle up as much as she could.

Max gazed in rapt attention as he blinked and gasped. She had pretty much captured all of his cum without missing a beat. She had her cheeks puffed out like a chipemunk and with a great big gulp she swallowed it all before wiping her lips with a giggle and a blush.

"You were most delicious, I must say that I am very grateful and incredibly impressed with the delicious meal that you have given me...however..."She stood and walked towards the throne, her mega big boulder sized booty wiggling and twisting for his enjoyment, Max's jaw dropped as she gained her throne and turned around, her hips parting and her thighs spreading and her fingers framing her delightful looking cunt, spread wide and pink for his awaiting cock to ram itself into it without mercy or reason.

"I think that it is time that you show me the main event." She said with a breathless blush and a nervous wiggling to her hips as if she was afraid that he would not like it. Max was across the room in a bound and found himself cushioned between her amazing looking tits, he was suckling at them, groping them, his hips moving like an over sexed idiots as he could hardly contain his excitement for much longer and had to thrust himself into her, he had to engulf himself in her.

She smiled and reached down in between them.

"Please my dearest dearest guest. You are finally going to help us Amazoans fufill the purpose that our patron godess aphroditie created us for. To surface you unusual creatures. Now just be calm and permit your queen to guide you." Max gulped, she was such a big sexy woman! He felt like he was going to orgasm into her hands at any given moment. He held his breath and wiggled his hips as her soft hands slowly brought him in between her folds. She gasped, her incredibly sensitive flower felt as if it was being pulverizied by his strong thick throbbing shaft.

Max groaned and bit his lips as he began to hump upwards, slapping his dick all the way into her. He pulled out until just his cockhead remained engulfed in her astounding pussy, and then he slowly teasingly and carefully thrust the rest of his thick hard hot shaft deeply into her. Gwen groaned, her tongue lolled out like a bitch in heat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she clutched desperately at the slightly smaller man. Sure Max was no slouch in the height department, but all of the women on the island made him feel mini in comparison.

He groaned and gasped as he pumped his way in and out of her, his cock was soon slippery with her pussy juices, he felt like he was getting small electrical shocks every second that he thrust deeply into her. Soon he could not feel his legs. He was holding onto her thighs and arching his back, her legs were practically pressed into his back, her ankles crossed firmly yet daintily over his buttocks. She gasped and moaned before she blinked stupidliy upwards at him, like a heeifier being breed by it's bull stud.

She leaned forwards and engulfed his lips with her own. Max pushed himself in to the absolute limits and groaned as he felt the very end. He had reached the back of her womb and his cock head was actually stimulating a rare spot there that had never been tickled before. She groaned and gasped and thrashed against him until finally the two moaned. His balls tightened as he began to rest and pump his thick hot sticky white load deep into her awaiting womb. Filling her up with wads of cum as thick as tissues.

Soon Gwen was moaning as she experienced her very first cream pie and gasped and sighed in contenment.

"Oh my...that was...ooooohhhhh..."Gwen moaned in delight as she rolled her hips and sighed in enjoyment. Max panted before he pushed his face against her neck and started to suckle at the salty sweet flesh there. Gwen chuckled and rubbed and caressed his firm muscular shoulders.

A loud crack resounded through the room and the front door fell off of it's hinges as a large gaggle of more Amazoans fell through. There was the wolf pelt girl with green hair...Nikki...beside her was two women with fake sharpened ears on, a young lady with dyed pink hair, and many more crowding around behind them.

"Wait...when you said your guy's purpose..."Max said as his balls tightened and his cock shaft twitched in fear and concern as the realization dawned upon him. Gwen giggled adorably and winked at him.

"Yep! Now it is time for you to service the rest of the island!"

**Review. Next thing is up faster if there are revoews. Not just for this but for literally any of the things that have been posted recently. Makes me want to update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. Next update comes faster if there are more reviews. All aged up. Max/Gwen/Neil/Nikki/Hot Tub/Honeymoon**

Gwen walked out of the small cabin that she and her fiancee were staying in.  
"Husband. My husband and I are staying in." She corrected herself. It was such a wild thing to think. That the two of them had finally gotten married. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time and now she was going to enjoy the hell out of it! She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently as she adjusted her bath robe. It was made out of cotton and had cost a decent amount of cash. She had her hair up in a loose bun. The robe was a little loose since she had been dieting and exercising to fit into her wedding dress.

She sort of liked having muscles and a good strong six pack. She knew that her husband had gone absolutely batshit for it when they had finally gotten the dress off after the wedding. The two of them had only left the bedroom to eat and shit. And even then they had normally mixed eating and fucking. Their showers were crazy madhouses of fucking and they had even gotten into a weird rythm where they would screw and watch tv.

It was the most sex that she had ever had in her life and it was driving her absolutely wild! She loved every last moment of it! She grinned and bit her lip as her husband finally came out with the towel wrapped around his hips.

"Do we really need to fucking do this?" Max said with a quirked eyebrow. The two of them had known each other forever, and sure she was older then him by a few years. But what could she say? She liked the idea of a May December romance. And he constantly called her a milf for some reason even though she didn't have any kids. But she was positive at the rate that the two of them were going that was probably going to be changing relatively soon. Not that she was complaining. Her job was set, her life was perfect, and now she was going to get to sit back and relax in a big fancy outdoor spa tub. Just like she had wanted to do.

"Yes we fucking have to do this. Trust me sweetums. This thing will be amazing." SHe said as she wrapped her arms around his hips and pulled him close. Max smirked as he cupped her ass and pulled her towards him. He was so much taller now that it was intimidating. His arms were strong and his chin cute as hell. He was pretty much her dream guy. And lucky her she got him all to herself.

She smiled as the two waked down the short gravel path to the outdoor hot spring. It was pretty pricey but they only had one other cabin up here. And by the sounds of the two lovers from that one she doubted that they would be seeing them anytime soon. It was actually incredible how loud the guy and girl could screech when they were orgasming. Max and Gwen had timed it and even tried to match their pitch and intensity just for funsies. But they had just barely come close. It almost seemed violent just how much the two were going at it. And how loudly.

Max smiled and nodded once they reached the hot spring. "Okay I'll admit this is pretty badass." He said as they dropped their towels and robes. Completely nude the two entered the water and moaned. Gwen cuddled up next to Max and smiled as the steaming hot water seemed to almost melt away all of her troubles. The knots in her back were coming undone, the pain in her legs and hips dissapearing and soon the two felt as if they had just spent all month relaxing and getting their strength back up.

They gazed at each other with wide glazed eyes. The message in those eyes were very clear. They were telling the other to fuck them! Fuck them right now! Max gripped Gwen and pulled her closer to him, she scraped over the natural bench that was carved into the boiling hot water. Soon she was seated on his lap and wiggled and squirmed as his erection slapped at her legs. Aching and begging for entrance to her tight inviting cunt. They smiled and rubbed their foreheads together, breathing outwards happiliy as the steam billowed and raised around them.

Max gulped as his tongue hung out playfully before he leaned forward and the two began to make out. Their tongues twirling and dueling until they pulled apart for deep breaths. Max moaned as he squeezed and played with her genrous ass. Her arms tightened around his neck and the kiss got deeper and deeper. Gwen could feel his arousal against her. It blew her mind just how often guys were able to fuck, didn't they get tired? Young guys apparently didn't. Which was good for her since she had such a massive libido that no other man would be able to keep up with her.

They scooted until finally her bare back was pressed into his chest and his hands rested on her breasts, cupping them and playing with them eagerly as her legs tugged and squeezed his cock between her generous cushy thighs. Max moaned and gasped, worried that she was about to get him off even before he got to plunge himself in and out of her sopping wet piping hot cunt.

The sound of giggling and running feet caught their attention and the two were pulled out of their fantasy as someone came sprinting down the path dragging another person along with them at a break neck speed.

"Cannonball!" A loud obnoxious green haired gremlin shouted as she launched herself into the relatively shallow hot spring with no regard for life or limb. Nikki came sputtering up as her husband quickly ran after her and jumped in as well. Neil squawked as he adjusted quickly to the boiling hot water and tried not to splash the other guests who were seated with wide surprised eyes in the natural hot spring.

"Huh. Didn't expect to see you guys here." Nikki said as she spluttered to the surface and then stroked back to where Neil was seated in the hot water. He grinned as the green haired girl sat on his lap. Gwen was trying her hardest not to check out the young newlyweds massive tits. It was close to impossible though since they were just absolutely ridiculously enormous. And they were all natural too. Gwen could tell. She gulped and more sweat popped up on her red tomato like face.

Gwen found herself unconsciously licking her lips as she wrapped her arms around Max's neck and burrowed closer to him. Max was gazing with a smirk at his two childhood best friends. They had all agreed to come here for the honeymoon period, but this was the first time that they had actually seen each other since they had been fucking for so long.

Max's hand was insistently rubbing Gwen's butt. She tensed and moaned a little. Neil raised an eyebrow before he reached behind himself and pulled out a few bottles and passed them around.

"Something to cut the tension. Let's fucking relax. We are on our honeymoons!" Neil said happiliy as he passed a bottle to Max who chugged a third of the burning liquor before passing some to Gwen. She took the bottle in two hands and drank deeply as Neil and Nikki shared a bottle between the two of them. Gwen knew that this was just drinking between friends. Totally normal. Nothing weird about it at all.

And it wasn't like it was even going to lead anywhere weird at all...even though they were completely isolated from society. And Tipsy. And pretty god damn horny...

Minutes later Gwen was gasping as she bounced up and down on Max's nice big throbbing dick. It was working in and out of her at a frantic pace. His cock diving deep and his hands massaging her ass cheeks. She moaned and locked lips with her lover and began to roll her hips a little bit to get him even harder and hornier. Max moaned as his balls tigthened and he glanced over towards Neil and Nikki. The green headed psychopath was bouncing fast and loose. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Neil was biting at her neck and breasts. She had plenty of hickie marks clearly from where the kinky bastard had been worshipping her body earlier.

Nikki gasped and then let all of her air out in a high pitched squeal as she seemed to float on the water. Hovering with clenched ass cheeks before she bounced back down from her orgasm right back onto Neil's balls and cock. Neil moaned in desperation. He felt like he was on fire. He had been working out, pumping iron, going on runs, anything to get any sort of endurance to keep up with Nikki. And he still had to chug close to two hundred energy drinks just to remain functioning for the first four nights of their nonstop lovemaking. He was pretty sure that he was going to need a blood transfusion in order to remain upright after this.

Max was moaning as his cock practically vibrated inside of Gwen. She was clenching down on him hard enough that he was afraid she would break his cock right off. He knew that was impossible but she was just so strong! Her arms were standing out, gripping him and practically tearing at him. He gasped and rubbed a thumb over a nipple and grinned as she gasped. That was her 'button' she had incredibly sensitive nipples. It was incredibly useful. And he exploited it to his hearts content. He wondered what would happen if he sucked at them...

But that would come at a different time...

No one was sure who had suggested or even started fucking in front of the other couple. But the moment it had happened it had felt natural. Gloriously natural. They were drunk, young, in love, and horny as fucking hell! And they were going to fuck to their hearts content!

"God dammit Gwen you are so fucking tight! What did you do some sort of work out before this?" He said as he slapped himself into her. His monster sized dick making her insides into a pleasure sludge.  
"I don't know what you're talking about you little shit...yes! Please! Keep on thrusting like that!...I've always been this good!" She said with confidence as she felt her orgasm wash over her yet again.

Nikki spun around so that her booty was practically twerking on Neil's abs and chest. Gwen felt herself spin and found her hands and arms pulled tightly by MAx as he fucked her recklessly. He was so rough sometimes...It made her feel alive! Her feet got tangled with Nikki's their tongues were hanging out as they gasped as their reckless husbands fucked them hard and long and firmly.

"MMMMM. I never knew that Max had such a big cock before. You look like you are loving it though." Nikki chuckled as she quirked an eyebrow and wiggled her hips again. Neil was gasping and humping into her, his hands on her hips and her hair trailing down her back. She still wore it in pigtails like a puppy.  
"Well I've gotta say Nikki that Neil is keeping up pretty well too. He must be hung like a stallion." Gwen said carelessly with a smirk.

"Bigger!" Nikki chortled before she grinned and leaned forwards. Her free arms coming up and out of the water to embrace Gwen and pull their faces together. Gwen squeaked before groaning and growling along with Nikki. Their tongues flitted into the others mouth as they began to grind firmly against their husbands. Max moaned and panted as his burning hot nearly painful orgasm crashed upwards out of him and splashed firmly and insistently into Gwen. She moaned into the kiss and squeezed more and more cum out of Max, forcing a second and then a third orgasm out of him and into her wifely womb.

Nikki's damp tunnel squeezed and massaged Neil into a blushing stuttering mess as he orgasmed roughly into her and then fell back panting. Gwen was left without any words as Nikki popped off of her and gave her lips a small bite and twisted a nipple roughly. Gwen's face was hilarious, red, with eyes rolled up, her weak legs making the water froth with pleasure and her nose and cheeks a bright bright pink from blushing so hard.

Her arousal made her face the very cutest hottest combination that it could possibly be!

Nikki chuckled as she got out of the water, biting her lips and letting the hot steaming water drip down her mature luscious body. Her knees weak and her cunt fucked and full of Neils cream. Neil clambered out after his wife as Gwen gasped and reclined onto Max's nice firm chest and torso.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Neil called over his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her close to him. Gwen was panting and gasped as Max stood up. His cock still plunged deeply inside of her and his hands underneath her arm pits to keep her up in the air.

"Hell fucking yes we are." He said as he sprinted down the forest path to catch up with the newlyweds.

** Review. Next thing comes up faster if there are more reviews. This was the initial ending for this series of one shots. Might do more Camp camp one/two shots later IDK. Thanks for all of the reviews so far.**


End file.
